Aquila & Leo
by japaneset
Summary: 絶えかねてマリンのマスクを外してしまったアイオリア。　それを知って苦悩するマリン。　星矢達が海底神殿で戦っている間の裏話。
1. Chapter 1

Aquila & Leo

* * *

アメジスト・シールドから解き放たれ、きつい口調で星矢を先に送ったマリンであったが、アルベリッヒの技で相当のダメージを受けていた。 星矢が走り去るや否や、崩れるように倒れ込んでしまった。 後から来たシャイナに、「シドには気を付けろ」との言付けを託したが、自力で立ち上がることもできず、アスガルドの闘いが終わって再びシャイナが来るまで、木の根元で眠っていた。 そして新たにアテナを救う闘いに加わる前に、シャイナはマリンを聖城（サンクチュアリ）へ連れ帰った。

「マリン！ 大丈夫か？！ …シャイナ、何があったんだ？」

聖城の敷地に入ると、二人の小宇宙（コスモ）を感じて迎えに来ていたアイオリアに会った。

「あたしが着いた時には、もう――」

「――大丈夫だ、大したことはない。」

シャイナに身体を支えられながらマリンが言った。 説得力など、ある筈もない。 しかし彼女の精神力と意地が込められた言葉であった。

心配そうにアイオリアはマリンの肩に腕を回し、膝の下にもう一方の腕を入れて抱き上げた。

「シャイナも疲れただろう。 大した物は無いが、食事を作るから、しばらく休んでいけ。」

「いや、あたしはもう行くよ。 少しでも役に立ちたいからね。 マリン、待ってな！ 必ず良い知らせを持って帰るよ。」

そう言い残してシャイナは元来た道を走って行った。

「随分、変わったなぁ…」

遠ざかるその後姿を見詰め、アイオリアが囁くと、マリンはただ頷いた。 そして長年、星矢と暮らしていた小さな家に運ばれる間、それまで張り詰めていた気持ちが次第に解け、着いた頃にはアイオリアの胸に身を任せ、マスクの下から寝息を零していた。

〝マリンがこんなになるとは、神闘士（ゴッドウォリアー）とは一体、どんな奴等だったんだ…？〟

考えながらアイオリアはマリンを寝室のベッドに横たわらせ、靴を脱がせ、毛布を掛けた。 すると魘（うな）されて彼女は手を伸ばそうとした。

「星矢！ 星…矢――」

アイオリアはその手を毛布の下から取り出し、自分の両手で覆い、黄金の小宇宙で疲れ果てたその全身を包みながら、己のエネルギーを流し込んだ。 そしてマリンの隠された瞳の位置を見詰め、〝星矢は大丈夫だ。 心配せずに今は休め。〟と語りかけた。

〝アイ…オリ…ア… あり…が…とう…。〟

マリンの身体が一瞬、銀色の小宇宙で内側から照らされた。 そして彼女は深い眠りに付いた。

しばらくその手を握ったまま、アイオリアはマリンを見守っていた。 完全に無防備なその姿に、つい思わずにはいられなかった。

〝今なら…！〟

今なら、マリンに気付かれずにマスクを外し、夢の中ですら想像の付かなかった彼女の素顔を見ることができる。 愛しさの全てを込めて、口付けをすることも…。

〝マリン…〟

初めて彼女に会った時に、アイオリアは思いを馳せた。 それは兄、アイオロスが反逆者として殺された半年後のことであった――

* * *

日本人と言うだけで他の女子聖闘士（セイント）候補者に嫌われ、マリンは修行中によく集中攻撃を受けていた。 それでも彼女は意地と、早くも目覚め始めていた小宇宙で跳ね返していた。 しかし、修行が終わって多少自由に過ごせる時間が来ると、話相手もいない彼女は散歩がてらに聖城を探検した。 ある日、崖の上で夕陽を眺めていると、端にアイオリアの顔が現れた。 以前、兄の使ったウェートを手足からぶら下げ、岩肌をよじ登って来たのである。

「う―― ハァ、ハァ、ハァ…」

登り切ってアイオリアが見上げると、夕焼けに全身を赤く染められたマリンが立っていた。

「ハァ… お前は誰だ？ 見掛けない奴だな。」

「…マリン。 お前こそ誰だ？」

「俺の名はアイオリア。 お前――マリンも聖闘士になるのか？」

「あぁ。 イーグルの。」

できれば、の話ではあったが、マリンにはそれだけの自信があったうえ、まだ二人とも子供であった。 己の限界は未知数で、可能性を制限するものは無かった。

アイオリアは地面に胡座をかき、ウェートを外し始めた。

「ふ～ん、白銀聖衣（シルバークロス）か。 …俺はレオ聖衣が欲しいんだ。」

「黄金（ゴールド）の？！」と、マリンは驚いた。

「あぁ。 他の奴らの何倍も強くなるんだ！」

兄のことで自分を馬鹿にしている奴等の、何倍も…。

ふと何かに気が付いて、アイオリアはマリンを見上げた。

「笑わないのか？」

「…なぜ？」

「いや、別に。 …アイオロスって知ってるか？」

「知らない。」

「じゃぁ、聖城には来たばかりなんだな。」

マリンはただ頷いた。

「そうか。 どっから来たんだ？」

「…日本。」

「あ・知ってる！ 遠いんだろう？ 食べ物とか違うのか？」

また頷いた。 一方的に質問され、多少ムッとしてきていたのだが、人種差別する様子が無かったので少し気が和らいだ。

「帰りたいか？」

今度は答えに困り、考え込んでしまった。 何も言わないマリンにアイオリアは焦った。

「あぁ、悪かった！ 泣くなよ、な？」

「泣いてなんかいない！ それに聖闘士になるまで、帰るつもりも無いッ！」

キッパリと言い切ったマリンに戸惑いながらも、アイオリアは「それなら良いんだ…。」と答え、安心した。 陽は既に地平線の彼方に消えていた。 薄暗くなった中、アイオリアはウェートを拾い集めて立ち上がった。

「それじゃぁ、また会えるな。」

「そう、だな。」

気を悪くしなかったアイオリアに、逆にマリンが戸惑った。 そしてまた「じゃぁな！」と言って手を振る彼に、マリンも手を上げた。

* * *

――そんなことを思い出しながら、アイオリアはマリンの手を頬に当てた。 日頃の荒仕事から、カサ付いてはいたが、温かな手であった。

〝マリン…〟

そっとマリンの手を毛布の下に戻した。 そしてマスクに手を掛けようとしたが、彼女の髪を見て、苦笑を浮かべてそれを撫でた。――

* * *

「やぁ、マリン。」

「お前は、アイオリア。」

初めて会ってから数週間後、白銀聖闘士同士の練習試合を見学する為、女子修行生も聖城の一角にある試合場に来ていた。 マリンは他の女子から離れた所に一人で座っていたので、注意を引かずにアイオリアは近付くことができた。

「昼間でもお前の髪は真っ赤だな。」

マリンは振り向いたが、何も言わなかった。 アイオリアは隣に腰掛け、始まった試合に目を向けた。 しかし時たま、陽射しの中で輝くマリンの髪に目を留めていた。 近く、限りなく遠い…。

* * *

――触れることができたのはこれで二度目。 いつも、どことなく近付き難いプライドのマントをマリンは纏っていた。 今のように傷付いてでもいない限り、自分の一メートル以内には誰も近寄らせなかった。 ギリシャ生まれのギリシャ育ちであるアイオリアにとっては、家族や知り合いと挨拶代わりに抱き締め合うことは当然であり、マリンの東洋的なプライバシーの感覚は理解し難かった。 だがそれを侵害しないように彼は努力してきた。――

* * *

だから彼女が晴れて白銀聖闘士になった時も、抱き締めて喜びたいのを堪え、アイオリアは市場でプレゼントを探した。 ちょうど街に来ていたジプシー達の品を見て回っていた。

「ホレ、そこの若いの！」

アイオリアは小さなテントの前で染め布を売っているジプシーの老婆に呼び止められた。

「恋人にはこれをあげると良い。」

そう言いながら老婆は古びた袋の中から、真っ白な生地を取り出した。

「な・何をいきなり――」

驚いたアイオリアの顔を見て、老婆は何本も歯が抜けた口を大きく開けて笑い出した。

「あたしゃこう見えても、昔は名の売れた占い師だったんだよ。 もっとも、魔法なんぞ使わなくても、恋人への贈り物を探してることぐらい、分かったけどねぇ… もう二時間も、首飾りやら香水ばかり見て回ってるんだから！ ちょっと水晶玉を覗いただけで、赤毛の可愛い娘が浮かんできたしね。 でも、あんたはこの子の素顔を見たことが無いんだろ？ まともな女聖闘士はそう易々とマスクを外したりゃしないからねぇ。」

「なぜ、そんなことまで…？！」

「そりゃ何度も聖城に来てるからだよ。 それよりこの布、安くしてやるよ！ 本当は売りたかぁない品なんだけど、あんたは気に入ったよ。 そんじょそこらの聖闘士とは違うね、あんた。」

「え？ しかし、こんな生地をあげても…」

「まぁ、そこにお座り！ この生地の謂れを教えてやるから。 神話のアラクネの話は知ってるね？ 女神より機織がうまいと自慢して、蜘蛛に変えられた娘だよ。 実はあの後、たいそう凛々しい雄蜘蛛がやって来てね、アラクネに求婚したんだよ。 だけど蜘蛛には結婚した後、相手の雄を食べる習性があるだろ？ それで、まだ人間の心が残ってたアラクネは、いくらなんでも亭主を食べるなんて嫌だったから、その雄を追っ払っちまったんだよ。」

「しかし、俺は――」

「分かってるよ！ 『食われても本望だ』って言いたいんだろ？ でもまだ話しにゃ続きがあるんだよ。 追っ払ってからアラクネは寂しくなって、随分と後悔してね、雄を呼び返すのに大きな旗を織ったんだよ。 遠くまで見える、大きな真っ白な旗をね。 それがこの生地さ。」

「…雄は、戻って来たのか？」

「そりゃぁ考えてごらん！ 蜘蛛なら今ウジャウジャいるだろう？」

「確かに…。 しかしこれが蜘蛛のアラクネに織られた物なら、丸い網目になってる筈じゃないか？」

老婆はまた笑い出した。 アイオリアはまんまと騙されたことに気付いた。

「あんただけだよ、真面目にこんな年寄りの話を聞いてくれるのは！ でもダテに話してた訳じゃないんだよ。 あんたの惚れた娘は気が強そうだし、あの年頃の娘はよく嫌いなフリをして男を試すから、この話をよ～っく覚えておくんだよ。 いつかお前さんを遠ざけようとするかも知れないけど、騙されちゃダメだ！ どっか近くに隠れて、寂しがったらすぐ行ってやれるようにしとくんだよ。 長いこと離れてると他の男に盗られちまうからね。 …さて、今包んでやるから。 もっと綺麗な箱があれば良いんだけど、なんせこんな店だからねぇ…。」

そう言って老婆は生地を包んだ。 アイオリアも良い買い物をしたと思いながら、マリンの新しい家へ向かった。着いてみると、マリンはまだ師の家から引っ越している最中で、留守だった。 それでアイオリアは白いカードにただ"Congratulations （おめでとう）"と書いて、箱をテーブルに置いた。

そして次に聖城で会った時、マリンの腰の周りには大きな白いスカーフが結び付けられていた。

* * *

――今も毛布の下でしっかりと、マリンを包んでいるスカーフ。 ハイヒールとこのスカーフだけが、彼女のささやかなおしゃれであった。

だからであろうか。 マリンに言い寄る男は殆どいなかった。 静かに友情を築こうとするアイオリアと、一時的に彼女に接近して、十二宮の闘いの前、彼女自身に倒されたアステリオンだけであった。 しかし質素なマリンの人柄こそが、二人を惹き付けたのかも知れない。――

* * *

聖城の広場でアイオリアとミロが話している傍に、アステリオンも立っていた。 アステリオンは人の心が読める能力があったため、マリンが通り過ぎた時のアイオリアの想いが読めた。

〝ホォ～！ アイオリアの奴、あの女に惚れてるのか。 しかし告白する度胸が無いとは、哀れだな！ …よし、俺が一つ、手本を見せてやろう…！〟

「ヨッ、彼女！」

急に呼び掛けられて、思わずマリンは振り向いてしまった。

「今夜暇なら、イ～店に連れてってやるぜ？」

馴れ馴れしく近寄り、アステリオンは彼女の肩に腕を掛けたが、すぐに払い落とされた。

「冷たいなぁ… 名前ぐらい教えてくれよ！」

だがマリンは何も言わずに走り去り、アステリオンの後ろではミロがクスクス笑っていた。

それからアステリオンの張り込みが始まった。 マリンの通る場所で待ち伏せて、毎日毎日しつこく言い寄った。 もはやアイオリアをからかうことなど忘れ、ただマリンの気を引くことだけに専念していた。 マリンも無視しようと努力した。 結局意地の張り合いになり、根負けしたのはアステリオンであった。 何しろ、どんなに花束を贈っても、どんなに優しく誘っても、マリンの考えるのは、〝またあいつか！ うるさい奴だな…。 仕事の邪魔だ。〟くらいで、全く彼に興味を示さなかったのである。

しかし諦める前にアステリオンは一度だけ、マリンと真剣に話し合おうとした。

「おい、逃げるなよ！ 捕って食おうってんじゃないんだぜ？！」

やっと彼女の片腕を掴み、引き止めることに成功した。 それでも逃げようとマリンは隙を狙っていた。

「何でそう真面目に聖闘士やってんだ？ たまには少し遊んだって… 男嫌いじゃないんだろ？」

その一瞬、アステリオンに初めてマリンの心の奥が見えた――〝弟に会う為には、立派な聖闘士にならなければ… 遊んでいる暇など無い！〟

アステリオンの手が少し緩んだので、マリンはすかさず腕を引き離した。

「そうか… 悪かったな。 もう邪魔はしない。」

そう言って彼は背を向け、歩き去り、二度とマリンには手を出さなかった。 後で彼の能力のことを知ったマリンは、自分の秘密を言いふらされるのを恐れたが、アステリオンの口は意外に固かった。

一方アイオリアは、ライバルの敗北を知り、今までの自分のアプローチが間違ってはいないと確信した。

* * *

――だがそれはもう、何年も前のこと。 待ちくたびれても当然と言えよう。

アイオリアは恐る恐る、マスクに両手を掛けた。 そして高まる鼓動を抑え、そっとマスクを外した。

しばらく、息をするのも忘れた。

いつもマスクで守られていたマリンの肌は、透き通るほど白く、指で触れてみると柔らかかった。 疲れているせいか、多少色褪せてはいたが、それだけ唇の色が映えた。 眠る瞳に鍵を掛ける長い睫毛も、ほのかに赤く光っていた。

〝マリン…！〟

アイオリアは彼女の背中に手を回し、抱き締めながら、唇を合わせた。


	2. Chapter 2

Aquila & Leo

* * *

マリンが目覚めたのは翌朝であった。 瞼を開くと見慣れた天井が目に映り、しばらくマリンはここ数ヶ月のことを完全に忘れていた。

〝もうそろそろ星矢を起こさないと… 今日は何の勉強をさせるんだったろう？〟

しかし思い出そうとしても、どうも上手く咬み合わない。 まるで何かが足りないような――

〝どうして服のまま寝ているんだ？ 何だか身体もだるいし…。 一体、寝る前に何をしていたんだ…？〟

額に手を当てた。 そしてマスクがないことに気付いた。

〝なぜマスクが…？！ 星矢が悪戯でも… まさか！ でも…〟

ベッドの隣の小さなテーブルに、マスクは置いてあった。 嵌めながら星矢の部屋へ行き、戸を叩いた。

「星矢！ 星矢？ どこにいるんだ、星矢？！」

誰もいない部屋の戸口で、マリンは独り、佇んだ。

〝一体、どうなってるんだ？ マスクと言い、星矢と言い…。 マスク… 星矢…〟

一瞬マリンは何かを思い出した。 薔薇の宮の階段を登りながら、星矢にマスクを渡したことを――

〝そうだ！ 星矢は黄金聖闘士と闘って―― いや、神闘士と闘って―― 嗚呼！ 私はアルベリッヒにやられて、シャイナにここまで連れて来られたんだ！ 海底神殿の入り口は見付かったんだろうか？ こうしてはいられない！〟

家を飛び出したマリンは、ちょうど入ろうとしていたアイオリアにぶつかった。

「アイオリア！」

「マリン！ 大丈夫か、歩いたりして？」

「星矢達は、海底神殿の入り口を見付けたか？！」

「いや、まだ何の連絡もない。 それより、もう少し休んでいなければ… 無理をしない方が――」

「大丈夫だ。 早く行って、探すのを手伝わなければ――」

「それは無茶だ！ 行かせる訳にはいかない。 第一そんな身体で行っても、足手纏いになるだけだ。 それに、老師が行くなと命じられたんだ。 まぁ、黄金聖闘士に言ったんだが…。」

「なぜ？！ アテナが攫われたと言うのに！」

「…分からん。 だがとにかく、待つしかない。 今の内に休んでおけば、いざ俺達が加勢に行く時、一緒に行けるだろう？ さぁ――」

「し・しかし――」

「しかしもカカシもない！ さぁ、中へ入って…！ 今スープを作るから、おとなしく待っててくれ。」

仕方なくマリンがソファーに腰を下ろすのを確認してから、アイオリアは隣室の小さな台所へ、何やらゴソゴソと抱えていた紙袋を持って行き、薪を焚いて鍋で湯を沸かし始めた。

「ニンニクは好きか？」

「エ？ あ・あぁ。」

「早くスタミナを付けないと、な！」

手際良く野菜や肉を切り刻み、アイオリアは無造作に鍋に放り込んでいった。 マリンも少し落ち着き始めた。 が、またマスクのことが気になった。

〝最後に覚えているのは、シャイナが戻って行って、アイオリアに運ばれて…。 眠ってる間に、自分で外したんだろうか？ だがそうすると、アイオリアに顔を見られたかも知れない！ 何も言っていないが… 訊かなければ！〟

「アイオリア、夕べ――」

「ン？ 何だ？」

マリンは立ち上がり、台所へ歩いて行った。 ちょうどアイオリアも料理に一段落付き、ナイフを片付けていた。

「夕べ、寝ている間に、マスクを外したようなんだが…」

この時が来るのを、アイオリアは一晩中恐れていたのだ。 マスクを嵌め直して、何も無かったかのように振る舞うか、あるいは全てを告白するか。 実際には決断できる前にマリンが目を覚ましてしまったので、やはり話さなければならないと覚悟をしていたのだが、彼女が自分で外したと思っている今、まだ選択しなければならない。 アイオリアの脳裏を、色んな思いが廻った。――

* * *

一度くらい嘘をついても、今までの実績から、きっとマリンは信じてくれるだろう。

しかし以前のような曖昧な関係ではもう物足りない。 ハッキリさせたい。

女聖闘士は始めて顔を見られた男を、愛するか、殺すか、どちらかの道を選ばなければならない。

〝食われても本望…〟

白銀聖闘士が黄金聖闘士にかなう筈は無い。 セヴン・センシズに目覚めていない限り…

だが力尽くで、愛させることはできない。

* * *

――マリンもそれ以上は言い辛く、言葉を途切らせていた。 そしてアイオリアは一瞬の内に、答えを決めた。

「マリン… 俺が外したんだ。」

「な・何だとっ？！ お前が…？！」

無表情な仮面をしていても、その驚きは明らかであった。 その目の位置をしっかりと見据えて、アイオリアは言った。

「あぁ。 本当にすまない。 殺すなら、抵抗はしない。」

「…なぜ？」

「それは… 口付けをしたかったから…」

「ナッ！！！」

反射的にマスクの上から口を押さえ、力無くニ・三歩あとずさるマリンに、アイオリアは詰め寄って懸命に話した。

「愛してる、マリン！ ずっと前から、お前だけを――」

「掟を知ってて、なぜ…？ なぜそんなことをした？！」

「もう何年も堪えていたんだ！ 星矢が一人立ちするまでは、と…。 だがそうかと思えば、お前はあいつの後を追って聖城からいなくなっちまって… 連絡も無しに、どれだけ心配したか！ それで帰って来れば、この有様だ！ 俺はもう、耐えられない…！」

弱々しく立っているマリンをアイオリアは両手で抱き締めようとした。 しかしマリンは最後の力でそれを押し返した。

「だからって… 勝手に、そんな…！」

「マリン、愛してる！ どうしても嫌なら、一思いに殺してくれ！」

「そんな… 嘘だ！ 本当に愛しているなら、こんなことはしない筈だ！」

絡み付く腕を払いのけ、踵を返してマリンは寝室に駆け込んだ。

「嘘じゃない、マリン！ 信じてくれ！」

しかしアイオリアの訴えに答えたのは、激しく閉められる扉の音だけであった。

* * *

〝嘘だ… 嘘だ！ 愛しているなら、こんなことをする筈が無い！ 嗚呼、でも… アイオリアに限って、なぜ？！〟

マリンは床に座り、マスクごと顔をベッドに埋めて泣いた。 その湧き出す涙の理由は、自分でも分からなかった。

* * *

アイオリアは、閉ざされた部屋の外で、ノックするべきか、立ち去るべきか、悩んでいた。

〝何てこった！ こうなると知ってたら、何も言うんじゃなかった！ …いや、勝手にマスクを取ったのがそもそもの間違いだった。 分かっていそうなものを…。〟

彼が覚悟と決めた時点で、ぼんやりと想像していた結果は――

自分の気持ちをマリンが快く聞き入れ、二人で仲良く食事をする

――か――

自分の犯した罪の当然の報いとして、マリンがイーグル・トゥ・フラッシュで心を貫く

――の二つだけであった。

〝一思いに殺された方が、まだマシだった。 マリンにこれほど嫌われてしまうとは… 俺は何て馬鹿なんだ！〟

いつも突っ走り、後悔させられる自分の性格を、アイオリアは心底恨んだ。

鍋のスープが煮え立つ音が耳に届き、アイオリアは火を落とすのに台所へ戻った。

* * *

涙がマスクに溜まり、鼻の中にまで入ってきたので、仕方なくマリンはマスクを外して顔を毛布で拭った。

〝何でこんなことを…。 愛してるだなんて… 本当、なのか？〟

なぜ自分がこれほど動揺しているかすら分からず、マリンは惨めに泣きじゃくっていた。 すると、部屋の戸口で小さなノックが聞こえた。

「マリン… 俺はムウの白洋宮に行ってる。 スープは、熱い内に食べてくれ。」

そして答えられずにいると、静かにアイオリアの足音が遠ざかって行った。

〝アイオリア！〟

マリンは扉にへばり付き、また零れ始めた涙を堪えようとした。

飛び出して行きたかった。

素顔で、アイオリアと話したかった。

掟など忘れ、何も無かったかのように、今まで通り、良き友として…。

しかし追っては行かなかった。 迷いと、プライドに阻まれたのである。

* * *

ムウの宮に着くと、アイオリアは星矢達が海底神殿の入り口を見付けたことを知らされた。 すぐにマリンに伝えたかったが、顔をあわせるにはまだ早過ぎると判断し、手頃な鋼鉄（アイアン）聖闘士に言伝を命じた。

* * *

その鋼鉄聖闘士が来た時、マリンは恐る恐る、台所の鍋を覗いていた。 アイオリアが察した通り、エネルギーの消耗から酷く空腹であった。

ドン！ドン！ドン！

「イーグルのマリン！ アイオリア様からの言付けだ。 星矢達が海底神殿の入り口を見付けて、突入したとのことだ！」

「了解した。」

マリンは顔を見せずに答え、鋼鉄聖闘士はそのまま去った。

食欲などもう無い。 しかし、何か食べなければ身体がもたない。 小さな椀にスープを掬い入れた。

_〝熱い内に飲んでくれ…〟_

そんな優しい言葉が、まだ耳に残っていた。

マリンは不思議に思った。 いつも優しいアイオリアが、人の気持ちを踏み躙るようなことをするとは、いまだに信じられなかったのだ。

〝なぜ？ こんなことをすれば、殺されても文句は言えないと分かっていながら… もっとも、私の適うような相手ではないが…。〟

_〝抵抗はしない…〟_

〝本当に、殺されるつもりでいたのか？ でも何の為に？ …どっち道、前の状態には、もう二度と戻れない。 それを知ってて、なぜ？〟

_〝ずっと前から、お前だけを…〟_

〝私にどうしろと言うんだアイオリア！ どうすれば良いんだ…。〟

_〝マリン… 愛してる…〟_

* * *

海底神殿への入り口が見付かったと聞き、アイオリアは急いでレオの黄金聖衣を装着した。 老師が黄金聖闘士を聖城に集めたのは総攻撃を掛けるためだと思っていたからである。 しかし、依然としてムウは動く気配すら見せなかった。 当初、老師から『動くな』と言われた時は、まだマリンのことが気に掛かっていたので、聖城にいられる口実ができて内心嬉しかった。 だがマリンが回復しつつある今――と言うよりは、彼女と会うのがあまりにも気まずくなってしまった今――何の役にも立たず、一所に引き止められているのは堪らなくじれったかった。 そうして数時間が過ぎた後、痺れを切らしてアイオリアは口を開いた。

「ムウ。 老師は俺たち黄金聖闘士をこの聖城に全員集合させて、『動くな』とはどう言うことだ？」

「アイオリア…。」

振り向かなくとも、ムウには彼の苛立ちが伝わってきた。

「アテナの小宇宙は、数時間前から全く途絶えてしまった。 星矢達の小宇宙も、その殆どが感じられなくなっている。 このままでは、アテナも星矢達も全員死ぬ。 それでもこの聖城を動くなと、老師は言うのか？」

「教皇無き今、老師は聖闘士の最高の指導者…。 その指示に逆らう訳にはいかないでしょう。」

「バカな！ 老師はアテナと星矢達を見殺しにするつもりなのか？！ どうなんだムウ？ 答えてくれ！」

「そうかも知れません…。」

ムウは自分の言葉の意味することに涙を浮かべ、続けた。

「この闘いが始まった時から、星矢達には死んでもらうつもりだったのかも知れません。」

ムウの後ろで呆然と立ち尽くすアイオリアには、その涙は見えなかった。 例え真っ向から見ていたとしても、降り頻る雨の中に朝から立っていたムウの顔の雫を、見分けられたものか…。

* * *

〝本当に、良い奴なのに…。〟

冷め切ったスープを温めながら、マリンは思っていた。 朝、アイオリアと別れてから、少しスープを飲み、疲労と苦悩に苛まれてまた寝込んでしまった。 昼過ぎに目覚め、まだ大量に残っていたスープをありがたく感じながら、アイオリアに対する気持ちを整理しようとしていた。

〝私が日本人だと言うことを少しも気にしなかったし…。 きっと兄のせいで、自分も差別されていたからだろうな。 考えてみれば、私もアイオリアも、聖城の嫌われ者だったな…。〟

今度は大きな椀――星矢の使っていた物――にスープを入れ、珍しくテーブルで食べた。 星矢のいた頃は、顔を見せられなかったので、いつも寝室で食事を取っていた。

アスガルドで骨まで凍る体験をした後の熱いスープは、格別だった。

〝アイオリア… いつも親切に、色んなことをしてくれた。 聖衣を獲得した時も、祝いにこれをくれたな…。〟

左手で、腰に結ばれたスカーフに触れた。 あの時、アイオリアはうっかり自分の名前をカードに書き忘れたのだが、マリンにはすぐその贈り主が分かった。 祝ってくれる人など、他にはいなかったからである。 だからこそ、ただの白い生地を、どれほど嬉しく思った事か。 どれほど心を弾ませ、白い糸を買いに行き、スカーフとレギングズに仕上げたことか。

温かな食事が温かな思い出を呼び覚まし、マリンの冷え切った胸を溶かしていった。


	3. Chapter 3

Aquila & Leo

* * *

「ミロ、アルデバラン！」

アイオリアの言葉に、ムウも振り向いた。

「シャカ…」

三人とも、老師の次に権威の高いムウの白洋宮に集まって来た。

「ムウ、俺とアイオリアの二人だけでも乗り込んで行けば、七将軍など物の数ではない筈。 そうすればみすみす星矢達を死なせずに済むものを… なぜ動くなと言うんだ？」

ミロの理屈を裏付けるかのように、稲妻が空を引き裂いた。

「老師は一体何を考えておられるのだ、ムウ？！」

ムウは答えられなかった。 自分でも、その答えを知らなかったのだから。

* * *

〝とにかく、冷静に考えなければ…。〟

今朝からの食器を片付けながら、マリンは考えていた。

〝こうなった以上、道は二つに一つ――殺すか… 愛するか…。〟

寝室へ戻り、マスクを拾って嵌め直した。 そして再びベッドに寝そべり、枕の上で腕を組み、いつしか自分同士で討論を始めていた。 幼い頃から話し相手のいなかったマリンは、知らず知らずの内に自分を二つの個性に別けて議論するようになったのである。 星矢の世話をするようになってからも、相談相手はいつも自分だけであった。

〝アイオリアが『抵抗しない』と言うのだから、きっと、抵抗しないだろう…。〟

つい、見上げた天井に、アイオリアの顔が浮かんでくる。 陽に焼かれ、優しい眼差しのアイオリアが、たじろぐ事なく必殺の一撃を受け止める――

〝できない！ 私には、とっても、そんなこと…〟

_〝しかし、彼はマスクを勝手に外して、お前の素顔を見た。〟_

〝たったそれだけのことで、殺す必要は無い筈だ！〟

_〝だが掟が…〟_

〝一体誰がこんな忌まわしい掟を作ったんだ！ 守ることは無いっ！〟

_〝しかしアイオリアはこの掟を十分承知の上で破った…〟_

〝だったら何だと――〟

_〝選択させたかったんじゃ…？〟_

〝わざわざ殺される覚悟で、か？！〟

_〝いや。 お前には殺せないことも、分かっていただろう。〟_

〝つまり――〟

_〝もう一つの道を、選ばせようとしたんじゃないか？〟_

〝…殺すことができないのなら――〟

_〝愛すること、を選んで欲しかった…。〟_

〝…それなら、他にもっと方法があるだろうに！〟

_〝待ち切れなかったんだろう。 お前は星矢のことで頭がいっぱいで、奴のことなど考える余裕が無かった。〟_

〝確かに…〟

今までマリンは、アイオリアの優しさにしか触れたことが無かった。 彼が熱い気持ちを堪えていたとは、告白されるまでは思いも寄らなかった。 だが最後に見た、燃えるようなその眼差しを思い出すと、別人のようで、少し怖かった。

* * *

「これ以上、ここで手を拱いている訳にはいかん。 俺は星矢達の加勢に行くぞ。」

痺れを切らしたアイオリアが他の黄金聖闘士から離れ、階段を降り始めた。

「アイオリア、何度言ったら分かるのです。 どうしても行くと言うのなら、アテナに対する反逆罪として、君を始末しなければなりません。」

ムウに非難され、アイオリアは立ち止まり、振り返った。

「この俺を、殺すと言うのか…？」

雷が鳴り響いた。

「…やむを得ないでしょう。」

「ムウ――！」

「止せ、二人とも！ 黄金聖闘士同士で争いを始めて、どうなると言うんだ。 …だがこのままでは本当に、星矢達は勿論、アテナさえも死んでしまうぞ？！ 俺達、黄金聖闘士は、アテナを守って闘うのが使命だ。 アテナあっての聖闘士の筈。」

ミロは懸命にその場を治めようとしたが、やはり心はアイオリアと同じであった。 彼の気持ちが痛いほど良く分かるムウであったが、頷く以上はその同意を示さなかった。 するとその時――

〝ハッ！〟

「あれは、人馬宮から…。」

黄金の流星が、黒雲に覆われた空を横切って行った。

「星矢達の所へ飛んで行くのか…。」

ミロが羨ましそうに囁いた。

「ムウ、いかに老師であろうと、兄アイオロスの意思までは抑え切れなかったようだな。」

そんなアイオリアの皮肉にも、ムウは答えなかった。 ただ胸の中で、〝アイオロス、ありがとう。 この聖城を動けない私達に代わって、星矢達を助けて下さい。〟と、流れ星に願いを掛けた。

* * *

〝しかし、愛せるだろうか？〟

アイオリアの熱い思いに圧倒され、自分のプライバシーを侵害され、マリンは急に彼が赤の他人のように思えてきた。

_〝そうだな。 お前が奴を殺せないと計算済みなら、愛することを強制してるようなものだ！〟_

マリンは別の自分と抗論を続けていた。

〝強制だなんて…。 でも、アイオリアは私のことを愛してる！ それは確かだ！〟

_〝なら、今すぐ全てを捧げても構わないのか？ 文字通り、身も心も…？〟_

〝そ・そんな、急に…！ そりゃ、アイオリアのことは、嫌いじゃ、無いが…〟

_〝そうだな。 他の男には、相手にされたことが無かったからな。〟_

〝そう言う訳じゃ… ただ、アイオリアは昔から、良くしてくれた。〟

_〝マスクを外すまでは、な。〟_

〝…それだって、理由を考えれば…〟

_〝理由？ お前を好きなようにするため、か？〟_

〝違う！ あいつは、私を想ってくれてる！ きっと大事にしてくれる！〟

_〝そうか。 お前は相手にしてくれる奴なら、誰でも良いのか。 お前の意思を完全に無視した奴でも。〟_

〝そんなことは無い！ 私が嫌なら、アイオリアは殺される覚悟でいたじゃないか！〟

_〝それだって酷な話だ。 愛してはいなくても、大切な友をお前自身の手で殺させるとは、残酷だな。〟_

〝できないと分かっていたから、やったんだろう？ 私を、妻にしたいから…。〟

_〝『妻』？ いつそんな話が出た？ 奴はお前と結婚するとは、一言も言っていないぞ？〟_

〝…当然だろ？ 愛してると言うからには…。 それに、律儀なアイオリアのことだ、きっとそうするつもりで――〟

_〝勝手にマスクを外した男が、『律儀』と言えるのか？〟_

〝あいつは律儀だ！ 真面目で、訓練に一生懸命励んで、いつでも私には良くしてくれた！ いや、私だけじゃない、他の修行生にも、親切だった。 そして血の滲むような努力の結果、聖闘士の最高位の黄金聖衣を手に入れたんだ。 …力尽くでねじ伏せようと思ったら、簡単にできたのに、そんなことはしなかったじゃないか！ それにマスクを外したのも、別に掟を破った訳じゃない。 男子聖闘士が女子のマスクを剥ぎ取ってはいけないとは、どこにも書いてない筈だ！〟

知らず知らずの内に、マリンはアイオリアを弁明していた。 そして気付いたのである。 掟は、一旦素顔を見られたら、その相手を殺すか、愛するか、女聖闘士に選択を求めるだけである、と。

_〝つまり、掟を破るか否かは、お前独りの責任になる訳だ。〟_

〝…他人事のように言うな！〟

_〝決断を躊躇しているのはお前だけだ。〟_

〝どう言う意味だ？〟

_〝簡単だ。 殺せないと分かっている以上、愛するしかない。 それができなければ、掟を破ることになる。〟_

〝アイオリアを、愛する…。〟

振り出しに戻ったような気がした。 だが今度は真剣に、アイオリアを愛すると言うことを考えてみた。

〝星矢を愛するのとは、まるで違うな…。〟

_〝そうだ。 殆ど逆の立場になる。 奴の言うことは、何でも聞かなければならない。 どんなことを求められても、だ。〟_

聖衣を獲得してから今に至るまで単独行動ばかり取ってきたマリンは、人に従うことには酷く抵抗を感じた。

〝でも、アイオリアなら…〟

不安を押し退けて、思い出が蘇った。 あれは星矢達が聖城に抵抗し始めて間もない頃のことであった――

* * *

星矢の安否を気遣いながら、何もできずにいたマリンは、一人で悩んでいた。

〝翼があれば、今すぐにでも星矢達の所へ飛んで行くのだが…。〟

「…どうした？」

「アイオリア！ 別に…。 何の用だ？」

「いや… ただ妙にお前の姿が寂しそうに見えてな…。」

〝気付かれていたのか…。〟と、内心、マリンは苦笑した。

「そうか…。 実はな――」

星矢達の無謀な試みに胸を痛めていることを、打ち明けるつもりであった。 その時、シャイナに邪魔をされて、結局アイオリアとは落ち着いて話す機会が無かったものの、既に自分の気持ちを察しているようにマリンには思えた。 何より、心配してくれたこと自体が嬉しかった。

* * *

〝きっと、アイオリアなら、私の気持ちも考えてくれるだろう。〟

_〝お前の気持ちを大事にしているのなら、大事に隠してきた素顔を勝手に見たりはしないんじゃないか？〟_

〝でも、自分のことも省みずに、私を助けてくれたことがある！〟

* * *

シャイナに『練習試合だ』と騙され、数十人の鋼鉄聖闘士に袋叩きにされていた時、新教皇の怒りを買おうとも構わず、アイオリアは飛び込んで助けてくれた。 ボロボロに傷付いたマリンの身体を支えながら、優しく抱き締めてくれた… その時の腕の温もりは、今もしっかりとマリンの記憶に焼き付いていた。

* * *

_〝…そんなこともあったな。〟_

〝それだけじゃない。 星矢が逃げ出そうとして困っていた時も、アイオリアが説得してくれた。〟

_〝あぁ。 …マリン。 お前、気が付いているのか？〟_

〝何のことだ？〟

_〝日本でアステリオンや他の白銀聖闘士を殺して、聖城を裏切り、帰れなくなった時のことだ。〟_

〝それがどうした？〟

_〝あの時、お前が一番恋しかったのは、家でも聖城でも何でもなかった。 アイオリアだっただろ？〟_

〝あぁ… そうかも知れない…。〟

_〝案外、幸せになれるかもな、マリン！〟_

〝お前も、な、星華！〟

そう思い、マスクの下でマリンは微笑を浮かべた。 そしてアイオリアの待つ、白洋宮へと向かった。

* * *

「おっ、また流星が地中海へ向けて飛び立ったぞ！」

アルデバランが言うまでもなく、黄金聖闘士達は皆、陽の光が何日も届いていない地上を照らして行くその流星を、息を止めて見送っていた。

「あれは宝瓶宮からだ。」

アイオリアが驚くほどに、ミロの言葉は信じ難かった。

「ムウ、あれは…！」

「えぇ。」 〝アクエリアスのカミュ。 君も星矢達の苦戦を救うため、飛び立ったのか。〟

どんな状況においてもクールに、冷静に行動したカミュの聖衣も、海底神殿で苦しむ氷河達を守るため、聖城を離れて行った。

* * *

光の矢が消えて行った方角を見詰めながら、マリンはゆっくりと歩いていた。 まだ疲労から足元がふら付くこともあったが、早くアイオリアを喜ばせたかった。 星矢達の知らせも、あれば聞きたかった。 だから休みもせず、雨の中を歩き続けた。

「おい、イーグルのマリンだぜ！」

「いつ戻って来たんだ？」

一緒に雨宿りしていた鋼鉄聖闘士達が彼女に気付いた。

「さぁな。 …それにしてもイ～女だなぁ。」

「止せ止せ！ 格上の女だぜ？ お前なんて座布団にされるだけさ。」

「『座布団』？」

「『尻に敷かれる』って言ってんだよ！」

「うるせ～！ 第一ギリシャに座布団なんてあるかっ！」

話題にされているとも知らず、マリンはその場を通り過ぎて、白洋宮に着いた。 黄金聖闘士達が集まっている正面へ行くため中を通りながら、濡れて寒くなったことに初めて気付いた。 列柱に支えられたテラスまで来ると、ミロ、アルデバラン、そしてアイオリアが振り向いた。

「マリン、ずぶ濡れじゃないか！」

アルデバランが心配して近寄った。 だが彼が手を伸ばした頃には、思わず階段を駆け上がって来たアイオリアが、マリンに自分のマントを着せていた。

「大丈夫か？ 無理をして…。」

これは自分の出る幕ではない、と悟ったアルデバランは、元の位置に戻った。

アイオリアは軽く、両手をマリンの肩に乗せた。 自分でも不思議なくらい、落ち着いていた。

しばらくマリンは何も言わず、自分の心を確かめた。

_〝これで良いんだな、マリン？ 本当に、これで…。〟_

〝あぁ。 もう、掟なんて、関係ない！〟

そして爪先で立ち、マスクの冷たい唇をアイオリアのに当てた。

驚きのあまり硬直したアイオリアは、やっと状況を把握するとそのまま抱き締めようとしたが、すぐにマリンは引き離れた。 何しろ、老師以外の黄金聖闘士の面々が勢揃いしているのである。

しかしほんの一瞬、幻のように、アイオリアにはマスクの下のマリンの顔が、微笑んだように見えた。

* * *

*~FIN~*

* * *

作者のあとがき： 随分とネタが古いのですが、他にも『聖闘士星矢』のストーリーが掲示されているので、二十年以上も前に書いた代物を引っ張り出してきました。 やたら回想シーンが多くて恐縮ですが、放送当時に録画したビデオを何度も巻き戻しながら、アニメの内容と台詞を忠実に書き留めました。 とにかくマリンとアイオリアを幸せにしたい一心で書いたストーリーです。

番組では最後まであやふやにされましたが、マリンは星矢のお姉さんだとしか私には思えません。 それを織り込み、彼女が一種の二重人格であると言う設定にしてみました。 心の病ではなく、マリンは星矢の前で間違えないための手段として、「マリン」と「星華」を使い分けていたのです。 でもどちらもやはりアイオリアが好きだったんですね！

これからの二人の行く末（新婚生活）はまだ前途多難のような気もしますが、取りあえず読んで下さった皆々様にあつく御礼申し上げます！ m(_ _)m


End file.
